No More Gun For Sweets
by gawilliams
Summary: Sweets has to deal with the fallout of an incident involving himself, Booth, and a gun.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fun one that I couldn't resist after rewatching last season's episode where Sweets got approval for a gun with Booth's grudging, yet genuine, acceptance. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"We aren't going to have to tell Dr. Brennan about this, are we?" asked a nervous Sweets. He was looking all around the emergency room as Booth was being stitched up after a minor surgical procedure.

"No, Sweets," Booth told him while letting loose a groan of pain, despite the painkiller in his system. "There is no _**WE**_. This one is all you. And this time around you damn well better get it right!"

"But I can't tell her that I shot you!" Sweets looked thoroughly ill at the thought.

"Suck it up, Sweets, and take it like a man," Booth told him bluntly.

"But she'll castrate me!" Sweets managed to squeak out.

"I'm laying here on my side while a doctor cuts a bullet out of my ass, Sweets," Booth glared. "Who do you want after you? A pissed off former Army Ranger Sniper, or Bones?"

"Is none of the above on the list of options?" Sweets pleaded.

"No," Booth said firmly. "Now get out of here and go tell Bones that Daddy is not going to be up to snuff in the bedroom department for a while. I want her well prepared mentally on that one as she would put an octopus to shame. The last thing I need is a lot of pain and suffering in bed because Bones is frisky!"

"I still think we shouldn't tell her," Sweets moped.

"I kinda think that Bones would notice the repair work on my hind end, Sweets," Booth snarked. "Now get going and do your duty."

"Alright," Sweets said morosely.

"Oh, and Sweets," Booth said to the back of the walking pimple.

"Yeah?"

"You can kiss your gun goodbye," Booth told him firmly.

"What?" Sweets turned around, horrified. He loved his gun. He'd worked hard for his gun. Daisy went freaking nuts over that gun!

"There is no way that I am going to sign off on anyone keeping their gun when they shot someone at the damn firing range!" Booth told him, no hint of leniency in his voice, and then he grimaced in pain as the Doctor hit a sensitive spot.

Sweets left the hospital in a rather down mood. He should have known that asking Booth to go shoot with him on the range for some practice would be a bad idea. Now he just had to figure out how the Hell he was going to survive informing Dr. Brennan that he had accidentally shot Booth.

_A/N: There is one more scene to this one which will be posted tomorrow where we see Bones' reaction to the news. I hope you enjoyed this short one. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the great response to the first chapter. This is purely a humorous one, and while I know on the show Sweets is portrayed as very proficient at his weapon, there's always a chance something unexpected can happen, despite all the ordinary precautions. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Sweets was absolutely miserable as he walked into the lab area of the Jeffersonian looking for Dr. Brennan. There was no way that this was going to end well. Not with Booth having been shot in the ass. He was pretty confident that Booth had been a bit looped when he said that Dr. Brennan was like an octopus in bed, and there was no way on Earth that he was going to repeat that. Seeing that she was in her office he took a deep breath and knocked on the door frame.

Bones looked up from her computer and waved Sweets in. She was not happy about the interruption as she was wanting to get done with this project so that she wouldn't have anything left waiting when she went home. She had spent a good part of her morning imagining all the lascivious things that she wanted to do with Booth that night. Nothing was going to interfere with her fun. Now that the baby was born, and she had gotten her figure back, she was more than ready for a lot of sexual activities, and she knew that Booth was thankful for all the attention she was giving him.

"Please make this quick, Dr. Sweets, as I am very busy and have plans after this is finished," she told him quickly.

"Uh, yeah," Sweets gulped. "I think that maybe your plans are going to be changed..."

Bones frowned. "What do you mean? Booth will be here in one hour to pick me up so we can go home," she stated firmly.

Sweets got sickly pale right then. Time to face the music. "Uh...about that...Booth won't be picking you up today," he told her. "He's in the hospital."

Bones got to her feet. "WHAT?" she said loudly. She grabbed her purse and got right in front of Sweets. "What is he in the hospital for?"

"Well...he, uh...got shot," Sweets stammered. "But he's going to be okay!" he hastened to add quickly.

Bones almost fainted, her eyes widening, the horror of a few years ago when Pam Nunan had shot Booth flashing through her mind. "SHOT? How did he get shot, and why wasn't I with him?" she rapidly got to the point.

"Actually, it was when he was on the firing range," Sweets told her.

Bones' eyes narrowed. "By WHO?" she asked, her tone leaving no doubt that someone was going to be missing some body parts over this one.

"It was a total accident," Sweets tried to dampen the waves of anger rolling off of her. He could see his life going down in flames right then.

"_WHO?_"

"It really wasn't anyone's fault," Sweets added, trying one more time to curb the oncoming slaughter.

"_**WHO?**_" she roared, causing several heads on the platform to turn and see what was going on.

Sweets wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "A ricochet hit Agent Booth in the left butt cheek."

"You_** shot **_Booth?" Bones ground out, trying without much success to reign in both her fear, and her anger.

"Yes," Sweets said, beginning to tremble a bit. "But it was a **_ricochet_**!" he pleaded, trying to save his skin.

Bones, in a moment of sheer irrationality, let loose with something she should have done when she found out that it was Sweets who had decided not to let her know Booth was alive that one time. She hauled back and let fly with a wicked right cross, decking Sweets right there in her office. She looked down at a groaning Sweets.

"I will deal with you **_later_**, Dr. Sweets," she told him and then left to go to the hospital.

Hodgins walked in and helped Sweets up. "What the Hell happened, Man?" he asked.

"I shot Booth at the firing range and just told Dr. Brennan," Sweets explained, groaning and holding a hand up to his eye.

"Oh, I gotta hear this one!" Hodgins said as he led the psychologist to his lab.

Sweets groaned. This was going to be a long day.

_A/N: There will be two more chapters. In the next one we see Booth get confronted by Bones in the hospital. After that will be the final chapter where we find out how Sweets accidentally shot Booth. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


End file.
